


In Any Shape

by migratorycat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kissing, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratorycat/pseuds/migratorycat
Summary: After a social gathering in Diamond City, the Sole Survivor and Nick share a tender, romantic moment, moving through Nick's doubts about what he is and what he really needs to be for her.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	In Any Shape

"So, uh..." Nick shifted uncertainly from foot to foot, his eyes avoiding mine except for the barest glances. "I suppose this is goodnight."

"I suppose it could be," I replied coolly.

Nick's eyes widened briefly, and he nodded to himself. "Could be," he repeated. Then, the slightest shift of expression made a daring spark in his artificial eye. "Could be something else, too. Why, it could be a good night instead."

I smiled at the play on words and pushed the door open behind me.

Moments later we were inside and in each other's arms, and Nick was closing his lips upon mine. I sagged against him, kissing him back, draping my arms around him. He was so slow, so gentle, so careful. It made my heart sing.

Eventually we parted, still embracing one another. "I could kiss you until all the stars in the sky burned out," Nick murmured, holding me closer. Some fire inside me flared deeply with affection, and I could only sigh his name in response. We kissed, and kissed again, until finally I pulled away and breathlessly shrugged out of my coat. I was following the purest directions of my heart as I tossed the garment onto a nearby chair and proceeded to pull my shirt over my shoulders. Nick's eyes followed it as I let it drop somewhere off to the side and turned to go back to him. Amusingly, he flicked his gaze back towards my nearly bare chest but snapped it immediately back to my eyes. Not so amusingly, as things seemed to dawn on him, his face suddenly twisted into a pained, worried grimace. He lurched slightly, as if about to take a step back from my approach, and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, apprehensive. Nick looked at me sufferingly.

"Well, uh..." he stammered. "I can't -" He looked down at himself, and back to me. "Look, I... I don't have..."

Suddenly I understood. "Oh, Nick, no - I don't need to do anything like that." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him again, leaning my head comfortingly on his shoulder. "This doesn't have to be anything like that. Just hold me, and do what your heart tells you to do." It was a vague thing to say, and I wasn't sure where the words had come from. Somehow, though, I was satisfied with them.

A moment's hesitation, and then I felt his arms slip around me again, and smiled as he kissed my hair. His hands, journeying up my back, encountered my bra clasp - he stiffened, touching it, considering - and then with a sort of deftness only afforded to artificial limbs he popped the clasp and let the ends drift apart. I cooperatively lifted my arms to let it be pulled off of me, and sighed deeply.

Always nice to take off your bra at the end of a long day.

I pressed myself to him, closing my eyes, feeling the rough lines of stitching and improvised patchwork on the fabric of his coat under my fingertips, across my breast. I sneaked a finger under his tie and tugged, undoing its loose knot, pulling it away. I was idly picking apart the first button on his shirt when he stopped me.

"Wait," he said, taking me by the forearms. "Are you sure about this? The only thing to see under all this is plastic."

I smirked and gestured down at my bare chest. "Well, the only thing to see here is skin."

Nick huffed a chuckle, shaking his head. "That's... alright, that's a fair point. You got me." 

Still, he held my forearms as I resumed fiddling with his buttons, and his grip seemed to pulse with the pace of my fingers. Each time a button popped free his hands would relax, only to tense up again as I moved to the next. Eventually I noticed a quiet sound - Nick, breathing. 

He wasn't actually breathing, of course - it was merely the sound of it. I'd found that Nick only made the sound of breathing when he was doing things that a human would consider physically demanding, such as climbing three flights of stairs or laughing until nearly sick, or waiting in the darkness for five men with guns to stop looking for you. He didn't "breathe" when he sat in silence, or took watch for the night, or spoke casually with a friend. If he was breathing now, no matter how softly, or calmly...

I found my heart speeding up as I listened, and I calmly hurried down the line of buttons. Soon I was at the last few, having tugged the rest of his shirt out of his pants, and then I was at the last, and the last popped open... Nick exhaled without air.

"Here," I said, taking his trenchcoat by the collar and gently plucking it from his shoulders. I stepped around him and tugged it free of his arms, then took his hat and reverently placed both across the back of a chair. I stepped out of my shoes very gingerly, and after a moment of thought, I loosened my belt as well.

Nick's breathing trembled as I returned to him. Admittedly, mine was a little shaky, too. He busied himself with pulling the cuffs of his shirt over his wrists - encountering a little trouble with the metal hand, which caught and snared stubbornly on the fabric - and I helped him slide the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it drift to the floor. Nick seemed to shiver - I took his hands and guided his fingers to my waist and he, dazed, searched and found and released my belt buckle. He let his hands follow the slope of my hips, pushing down, and the garments puddled at my ankles. He dipped his head to kiss my neck. His covered hand kept going, shifting around to the back and traveling downward, and then I felt him clutch me, a firm caress, as a small sound - even more unfamiliar than the sound of his breathing outside of a firefight - escaped him. I couldn't stop myself from grinning wildly.

So Nick was an ass man. Noted.

"Having fun?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Mm," he voiced, his hand roaming, and I gasped and arched against him, laughing, as he groped a larger handful, even more firmly. His lips came away from my neck smiling. "Maybe a little too much fun."

Laughter bubbled out of me as I pushed away from him. I left my hands outstretched, beckoning him with little flicks of my fingers as I backed slowly towards the bed. Nick drew himself up proudly, yellow eyes glowing, like a cat engaged in his hunt. A few of my steps later he was following me, having left the rest of his clothes in a little pile without any hint of another hesitation.

Backwards I crawled onto the bed, shuffling my body until I could lie wholly across it, and slowly Nick crawled after me. Now his eyes were drinking me in, and every glance was like a warm touch - I was bursting with satisfaction and joy. He crawled into my arms, lowered himself to my lips, nestled his body against mine. We kissed, we kissed, like lovers in a song. I wrapped my arms around him, digging into his back, pulling myself into his searching hands as they quested over me. I wrapped my legs around him and clung to him, drunk on his closeness. He hefted me up by the hips and shifted me, balancing my legs wrapped around his waist and himself on his knees to either side of me. He was panting.

"Ahh," he groaned... and bucked his hips.

A jolt of pain shot through me as unyielding plastic pushed flatly against flesh that might have been receptive to something of a much different shape, bumping into equally unyielding pubic bone. I yelped as the thrust shoved me back a little, and uncurled my legs from around him out of pure instinctual response. My feet came to rest on the bed as Nick went deadly still, realizing what he had done.

The shock on his face quickly surrendered to pain and embarrassment just as my pain started to fade away. He sat back a little, his shoulders drooping. "Aw, hell," he muttered. "You alright? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

I ignored the stinging between my legs. "No! Nick, of course not." I reached up and pulled at him, guiding him down onto the bed beside me. He got settled and wrapped his arms around me.

We settled completely into each other's arms and fell silent, embracing our united presence. Nick came to rest his forehead against mine. Just a little, just faintly, I could hear him breathing again.

"I love you," he said softly. "I may not know exactly what species I am sometimes, but I know that much. I love you."

Joy welled up in me in bubbling bursts. "I love you, too," I replied, wriggling myself even closer to him. "I want you to know that, no matter what. I love you dearly, Nick Valentine, in the shape and size that you are, I swear to you."

A shadow of doubt flickered in his eyes at the last part. I hugged him tighter.

"Nick," I whispered, "How do you feel when you're holding me?"

Those yellow and black metal eyes looked into the distance, considering, as his arms snaked around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting myself drift. Bare, pressed close to him, our limbs entwined, I could sense something a little bigger than myself, as if my soul were reaching out and finding this one nearby, touching it, embracing it as its own, with every movement reciprocated in full. I felt more complete than I had been before. I imagined that he might be feeling the same thing.

Nick stirred, and I opened my eyes to stare into his. He spoke, and his voice was peaceful.

"I feel like myself."


End file.
